The invention relates to a method for transferring within a housing substances from a support to a web under the action of heat and subatmospheric pressure. This support and web are pressed against each other by a different electrostatic charge of support and web along at least the beginning of a common path, whereupon both support and web are conveyed over a supporting surface in the effective path. Such a method is known from German Patent specification No. 1,284,534 and is mostly based on a paper design- or dye support and a textile web.
An advantage of the electrostatic adherence of the web (the cloth) and the support is a consequence of the minor compressive force, whereby the "grip" of the cloth is retained unaltered while an excellent printing is obtained due to a minor spacing between support and web. On account of the use of subatmospheric pressure additional advantages are obtained, like the possibility of using lower temperatures and obtaining better penetration and dye transfer. This is because less air molecules are to be found between the support and web.
This know method presents the disadvantages that a considerable process time is required which could, however, be reduced if a lower subatmospheric pressure were permissible. It has been found, however, that when the subatmospheric pressure is reduced, the electrostatic adherence decreases rapidly, probably owing to the less proper functioning of the electrostatic charge and the fast disappearance of the difference of potential between support and web.